


Unusual

by im_so_incredibly_sad



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Br'aaxi if you want it to be, M/M, Other party members mentioned - Freeform, get that out of my face, how does ao3 even work though its so confusing, if im missing something tell me, mention of injury, no sexual content here, oh and, strange forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_so_incredibly_sad/pseuds/im_so_incredibly_sad
Summary: Br'aad wakes up, confused, but Taxi is there to help him.
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor/Taxi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why i did this. Its kind of all over the place and pretty short, but oh well. Also first post to ao3!!

Br'aad had no idea what was going on. 

First, he was fighting some incredibly tough guards with the rest of the party, and now here he was, on a.. pillow? No, it couldn't be a pillow. It was too fluffy. 

He groaned, and tried his best to change his position. His body was stiff and sore, and his right side stung, getting worse with every movement. It all became too much for him and he settled back down, giving up.

What happened?

"Br'aad?" 

Br'aad stiffened. Who was that? Why did they sound so familiar? He was too tired to lift his head and look. 

"Are you awake?" The voice asked. Br'aad groaned in response. "Let me get you something to drink." It said.

Suddenly, the soft 'pillow' began to move. A pair of arms wrapped around him, and he was placed on a much smoother, yet still soft, surface. 

He was facing the sky now, meaning he could look around without much effort. After a few seconds, Br'aad sluggishly opened his eyes and examined his surroundings.

He was now, in fact, sitting on a pillow. Around him stood dozens of tall, threatening, trees. They creaked in the tiniest of breezes, and screamed in the strongest bout of wind. Their branches were littered with dead and dying leaves. It seemed that any and all creatures here had lost hope many years ago. 

The land was dull and gray, and seemed to have been this way for thousands of years. At first glance you'd think that was all to this place, that it was just a husk of what was once a blooming and cheerful forest, but after a few minutes, one could pick out small dots of color. Flowers, perhaps? Some were. Others were bugs, moss, small creatures, and other miniature lifeforms. 

How could such bright creatures survive so long in such a dull place? Br'aad was not sure. Despite this, however, the small plants and bugs gave him a small sense of hope.

In front of this strange and endearing forest stood a concerned tabaxi. His green eyes were clouded with worry as he stared at Br'aad. Br'aad immediately recognized him as Taxi, a good friend from his adventuring party!

Forgetting about the aching in his body, Br'aad attempted to get up. He was successful, for the most part. He was standing, but his body was wailing and crying in pain, begging for him to sit back down and let them rest. He didn't listen. His legs began to shake, and the pain started getting worse.

Taxi yelped and quickly sat Br'aad back down.

"You idiot! Don't just do that! You could've made your injuries worse!" Taxi shouted. Br'aad immediately got tired again, and leaned his head onto Taxi. This forest seemed to have a strange effect on him. But why?

The grass around him began to get more vibrant as Br'aad got even more tired. Was he hallucinating? If not, was it sucking out his energy? His life force? Br'aad didn't want to find out. 

He blinked and the vibrant colors went away.

"Do you want any water?" Taxi asked, "I can get you some." Br'aad slowly nodded his head in response. Maybe after a drink he could just lie down and sleep. 

Taxi left Br'aad to grab some water from a nearby stream. It was boring, without him. The sun was barely coming up. Around him was the rest of the party, who were all soundly asleep. 

This, 'alone time,' gave Br'aad time to think. What actually happened? He remembered walking through a town. He and Sylnan.. did they try to steal something? Yeah, that's what happened. They tried to steal something, and the guards got involved. He could only presume that one of the guards overtook him, and slashed his right side. 

But why were they here? In this forest? He would have to ask Taxi when he got back.

Wait..

Had he slept on Taxi!? Would Taxi even allow that!? Br'aad placed a hand on his head as he tried to make sense of the situation. Taxi was too awkward to let Br'aad sleep on him, right? Or maybe Br'aad was the awkward one now.

He whispered a confused, "What the fuck..?" Before noticing that Taxi was returning with the water. The tabaxi waved and smiled at him as he got closer. Br'aad awkwardly waved back. 

"I got you some water! Oh! And I, uh, I noticed this flower by the stream. Thought you might like it." Taxi said, and passed a small, multicolored flower to Br'aad. Something about the flower made him feel warm inside. Strange.

Br'aad took the water-filled gourd that Taxi had brought back and took a sip. It was sweet and refreshing, and was perfectly clear. The small sip made him want more, and he quickly drank the rest of the water. He still wanted more. There was definitely something up with this forest.

"Hey so uh.. was I asleep on you..?" Br'aad asked, now able to speak much more easily due to the water.

Taxi laughed and said, "Yeah, about that. I was taking watch and you rolled on top of me. I didn't want to disturb you, so I let you stay there." 

"O-oh. Okay." Br'aad squeaked, embarrassed. "Could I go back to sleep? I'm still exhausted.."

"Sure, I'm fine with that." Taxi replied. He patted the dull grass next to him as if to say, 'Come sleep here! It's comfortable.'

Br'aad listened and settled down next to him.

He was sure his questions could wait till later.


End file.
